Domestic and industrial electric power is generally provided by thermal, hydroelectric, and nuclear power plants. New developments in hydroelectric power plants are capable of responding rapidly to power consumption fluctuations, and their outputs are generally controlled to respond to changes in power requirements. However, the number of hydroelectric power plants that can be built is limited to the number of prospective sites. Thermal and nuclear power plants are typically running at maximum or near maximum capacity. Excess power generated by these plants can be stored via pump-up storage power plants, but these require critical topographical conditions, and therefore, the number of prospective sites is determined by the available terrain.
New technological innovations and ever increasing demands in electrical consumption have made solar and wind power plants a viable option. Energy storage systems, such as rechargeable batteries, are an essential requirement for remote power systems that are supplied by wind turbine generators or photovoltaic arrays. Energy storage systems are further needed to enable energy arbitrage for selling and buying power during off peak conditions.
Vanadium redox energy storage systems have received very favorable attention, as they promise to be inexpensive and possess many features that provide for long life, flexible design, high reliability, and low operation and maintenance costs. A vanadium redox energy storage system include cells holding anolyte and catholyte solutions separated by a membrane.
The vanadium redox energy storage system relies on a pumping flow system to pass the anolyte and catholyte solutions through the cells. In operating a vanadium redox energy storage system, flow rates, internal temperatures, pressure, charging and discharging times are all factors that influence power output. Thus, it would be an advancement in the art to provide a system and method for optimizing the efficiency of a vanadium redox energy storage system.